The Legend Of The Derpi-Turtle
by KatKit441
Summary: (this takes place right after 'If Catnip Were To Be Eaten') The cat of the forest are Growing... SANE! now, only one thing can save them, the legendary Derpi-Turtle! It is trapped in a fortress of sane cats, so only an "elite" team of warriors can save it! jam packed with fourth-wall breaks, it is the second book in the 'If Catnip Were To Be Eaten' series! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1- The Sanity Grows

WARNING! Do not read this if you cannot withstand high levels of _**R**_ _ **A**_ _ **N**_ _ **D**_ _ **O**_ _ **M**_ _ **N**_ _ **E**_ _ **SS**_

 _-Chapter 1- The Sanity Grows-_

It was high noon in the Potatoeclan camp, and the cats weren't happy.

"It's High Noon!" said McCree from Overwatch (his presence was the first sign that something was up)

"NO ONE CARES!" yelled a _TriggeredCat_ ( _TriggeredCats_ will be important later in the story.)

"I feel the _Sanity_ growing" groaned Mr. Taco, saying 'sanity' as if it were a curse (which makes sense, because to the cats, it is)

"WHY WON'T THE CATNIP WORK!?" Asked Sassypants angrily

"Poopbut?" asked Poopbut

"At least he's still crazy" said Sodadove, as she walked by

"I can't go sane! Storywriter, I know you're out there! First you keep me locked up in Fourthium, although, thankfully I'm not in that cage anymore, but anyways! First you keep me locked up in Forthuim! Second you stopped writing this for a while! Do you know how boring it is to be basically FROZEN in TIME, waiting for you to continue writing so that I am able to do _anything_? Storywriter, you HAVE to keep me crazy!" screamed Sassypants, breaking the fourth wall with tears in her eyes. (I thought that Fourthuim was supposed to stop her powers…)

"Without insanity, the Fourthuim doesn't work, because the whole world is becoming sane!" Sassypants explained sadly

"Who are you talking to?" asked ButtFishKit

"Storywriter" Sassypants said simply

"Poopbut?" asked Poopbut

 _-Starclan-_

"NOOOOOOO!" Yelled Firestar, "MY CATNIP ISN'T WORKING!"

"They're becoming sane!" Poopbut lll realized

"Wait! There is a place, a castle with only sane cats, who have sanity weapons. They also are keeping locked up the only thing that can restore the insanity of the cats, they're keeping locked up…" Yellowfang started

"I know, it's the-" Poopbut lll contunued

"-Derpi-Turtle!" Bluestar finished

"BLUESTAR!? YOU'RE HERE!? YAAAAAAAAY!" Firestar yelled

"Uh… I've been here the entire time… the entire Starclan is still here…" Bluestar said

"OK" Firestar said, and then slapped Bluestar in the face, just to make sure she was real, and then he slapped her again, because he felt like it.

"ANIMAL ABUSE!" yelled Bluestar

"Nope. Totally not." said Firestar

"I will make a Prophecy!" said Bluestar

"Why?" asked Firestar

"Because I want to, anyway, it will be: _But meets_ _But_

 _MLG prevails_

 _The Turtle to save_

 _MLG saves their tails,_

 _The fourth wall will break_

 _And their butts will light,_

 _The sanity is growing._

 _Especially in the night_

 _-Potatoeclan-_

"I have had a message from the CCC (CottonCandyClan, previously known as Starclan)! We must go and find the Derpi-Turtle!" Said Mr. Taco

"We must have me on this quest!" said Doritofur

"And me!" said his mate, MountainDewLeaf

"And me!" said their kit, MLGkit

"No, you must stay back at camp" said Sassypants

"Why?" complained MLGkit

"Because Storywriter wanted it" said Sassypants


	2. Chapter 2 - Questing

_-Chapter 2: Questing! (and other random stuff)-_

"HEY! EVERYBODY IN DIS CLAN! GET YO' STOOPID BUTTS OVER HERE!" yelled Mr. Taco

"OKAY MOM! I'M COMING!" yelled MLGkit

"I'M NOT YOUR MOM! I'M YOUR GRANDMA!" yelled Mr. Taco

"Wait! I have had a message from the iMessage app- I mean, CCC!" said Jayfeather

"WHAT IS IT?" asked Sassypants

"One, I am now CottonCandySpeaker, two, we have a PROPHECY!" he answered

"Shouldn't your name be StickObsesser?" asked Chickenwing

"DONT. TALK. ABOUT. MY. STICK." growled CottonCandySpeaker

"WHAT IS DA PROPHECY?" asked Sassypants

"Shouldn't you already know? What with your fourth wall breaking abilities an' all" pointed out Mr. Taco

"I should, but Storywriter has done a _very_ good job at hiding the details from me. I knew that there _was_ a prophecy, but I didn't know the _details_ of the prophecy." countered Sassypants

"poopbut?" asked Poopbut

"The prophecy goes: _But meets_ _But_

 _MLG prevails_

 _The Turtle to save_

 _MLG saves their tails,_

 _The fourth wall will break_

 _And their butts will light_

 _The sanity is growing._

 _Especially in the night_ " recited CottonCandySpeaker

"WHAT the HECK does that even MEAN!?" Screamed MLGkit

"No one knows, the main reason for the prophecy is so storywriter can make, like, a million chapters of filler.." answered Sassypants

"That makes sense" said MLGkit

"We must go on a quest!" said Mr. Taco

"WE KNOW!" yelled MLGkit

"We will have: Me, Sassypants, MountainDewLeaf, Doritofur, DatFaceDoe,-" began Mr. Taco

"NO!" said MLGkit "If the leader is going, we must have the deputy stay at the clan"

"Oh, makes sense, anyways, we will also have Pokerface, Squishypelt, and lastly, probably the MOST important member of our team, the genius himself…" began Mr. Taco

"YES!" yelled ButtFishKit

"BUTTKIT!" yelled Mr. Taco

"WHAT?!" Screeched ButtFishKit

"BUTTKIT! BUTTKIT! BUTTKIT!" chanted the entire clan

"Thank you, thank you very much, thank you!" said Buttkit, doing a perfect impression of Elvis Presley

"Did you steal that line from Elvis?" asked someone

"Yes, yes I did" replied Buttkit, doing a perfect impression of Phineas from Phineas and Ferb

"Did you steal that line from Phineas and Ferb?" asked someone else

"YUP!" answered Buttkit

"YAAAAAAAY!" everyone in the _MagiCrowdOfCoolness_ cheered


	3. Chapter 3 - Car Destruction

_-Chapter 3: MLGkit's epic skills of car destruction?!-_

Everything was (relatively) normal in the Potatoeclan camp… well, normal for the current state of sane/insane weirdness (and that's even more weird than normal! If you're a veteran 'If Catnip Were to be Eaten' series reader, you would know how EXTREMELY weird normal weirdness is for Potatoeclan)... Mr. Taco was eating tacos (thus being a cannibal), Sassypants was complaining, breaking the fourth wall, and texting her besties, CottonCandySpeaker was trying to figure out the 'Prophecy of Derp' as they called it (check chapter 1 for more details on the prophecy itself), MLGkit was gaming on his Wii U, Xbox One, Playstation 4, and PC all at the same time (while watching TV), Kitmaker was having EVEN MORE kits, and Poopbut was asking about poopbuts (I'm still not sure what those are, and I was the one who made them up!)… oh, and Buttkit was exploding stuff… yep, that's normal!

"I've figured out what to do for the prophecy!" said CottonCandySpeaker

"YAAAAAY! What do we do?" asked Sassypants

"Well, we should start by GETTING OFF OUR BUTTS, so we can ACTUALLY DO STUFF!" he yelled

"Hmm… how about… no?" suggested Lazyfur

"Actually, I agree with CottonCandySpeaker" said Sassypants

"For once in your life" replied MLGkit under his breath

"What did you say" she asked

"What? Oh… uh… I said 'what's this with your wife' because in my game, my character's wife started glitching out" he replied

"I am regretting asking" she said "Storywriter, could you kindly make me forget what he said, so that I am not scarred for life" she added. Then she forgot.

"Did you forget?" Mr. Taco asked

"Forget what?" Sassypants asked. Then she remembered.

"WHY? OH, STORYWRITER, WHY?!" screeched Sassypants.

Then she forgot again because I don't want her asking why I did this to her for the rest of the book.

"Screaming about what?" she asked

"OH NO! NO NO NO NOOOO!" yelled Sodadove

"What?" asked MLGkit

"I left my keys in my car!" she cried

"I've got the perfect fix" he said, heroically. 5 seconds later he was standing on a destroyed car, holding up a keyring

"What did you do?" she asked dankly (that was supposed to be 'darkly' but I don't really want to fix it because… teh lolz)

"I got your keys" he replied

"No, seriously, what did you do, and HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! I WANT TO LEARN YOUR EPIC SKILLS" Sodadove yelled

"Oh, it was easy, here's how you do it: step 1, take the hammer form step 4. Step 2, run halfway across the world and back. Step 3, smash the car to bits. Now, this isn't step 4 for some reason, but it's necessary: give this pointless lecture to a random person. Step 4, take the sledgehammer from step one that is ALSO from this step and give it to your past self! Good luck!" said MLGkit

"WOOOOW" said Sodadove


	4. Chapter 4 - Journeying and Stuff

_-Chapter 4: Journeying and stuff-_

"Let's go journey or something" said MLGkit

"Hah-NO! _WE'RE_ journeying, _YOU'RE_ not! Oh, wait, we're probably not journeying, because Storywriter has taken a four-month break from writing anything! I hate you for that!" exclaimed Sassypants

"WHAT?! Storywriter took _another_ break from writing?!" screamed Buttkit

"Of course… why didn't you already kno-oh yeah, I forgot you can't break the fourth wall, you're getting so close to being able to, but _Storywriter_ won't write that as part of the story!" replied Sassypants

"IS IT TRUE?!" Wailed one of the random cats that I may or may not have forgotten the name of. Hello. This is Me, writing to You. I'm going to do something, and see how my characters reply

"I am sorry, but it is true!" I said

"AAAAAAHHHHH A TWOLEG!" screamed Sodadove. Oh- sorry I forgot to change my appearance from my Earth Human form to my Earth-C (that's what I'll call the Cat's world. Short for Earth-Catnip) Cat form. I then became Storywriter, the ultimate Potatoeclan Cat!

"Hello, it's me" I said, and then realized I started to sing 'Hello' so I stopped immediately because that is such an overplayed song

"Storywriter… I knew you would write yourself into the story somehow… you're going to be the main character now, aren't you?" Sassypants hissed

"Poopbut?" asked Poopbut

"No, Poopbut, also, no. Sassypants, you and MLGkit are the two main characters." said Storywriter. (I'm calling him that because he is not me, he is just a manifestation of my power)

"That's not nice! I'm not a manifestation" Storywriter said. Oh god, he's getting a mind of his own

"Of course I have a mind of my own! I'm not a mindless slave… ooh! I have powers over the story!" said Storywriter, as he became super-smart. Wait-No! I can't delete what he wrote! I can, however make what he writes bold italic, as opposed to what I write which isn't. _**Storywriter then gained magical powers**_ _._ He-no! _**NO-What?! Like you with me, I can't undo what YOU write!**_ Umm.. we need a new chapter now…

" _ **But this chapter is pretty short, and**_ -" said Storywriter, who was just cut off. _**Don't you cut me off!**_ But I already did, and… oh! I know how to make you stop trying to fight me! _**How?**_ Creating a new chapter will change the plot of what happens based on the title, so if I create a new chapter called like Actual Questing, then the cats will HAVE to quest. _**NO!**_ Yes.


	5. Chapter 5 - 'Actual' Questing

_-Chapter 5: 'Actual' Questing-_

"Can we go now?" asked Sassypants.

"Yes, of course" said Doritofur

"Let's go!" exclaimed MountainDewLeaf. The cats then began questing.

 _-somewhere, like 40 miles away-_

"Where are we even going?" asked Pokerface

"No idea" said Squishypelt

"We're going to find the Derpi-Turtle" answered Buttkit

"Which is where?" asked Mr. Taco

"In a castle of all sane cats" replied Sassypants. _**Just then, Storywriter appeared next to them.**_

" _ **I know exactly where the castle is, and I can teleport you there instantly, but only if you help me overthrow the Storywriter who created me, the one you overthrew before, Sassypants" said Storywriter**_

"Sure." said Sassypants. Just then, a Plot Hole was created. A Plot Hole was created because in this story, Plot Holes aren't things that don't make sense in the story, they are actual holes of nothing floating in the air, which suck everything around it into it, sort of like a Black Hole.

" _ **No! How do I stop this?!" screamed Storywriter**_ , as he was sucked into the Plot Hole, which disappeared. _**Storywriter then reappeared.**_ Just then, **Space Kitty, God of the Thingys** came down from the sky.

" **Mrow."** said **Space Kitty**. I am writing everything he does in **bold** because he is just that **awesome**

" _ **Space Kitty, do you want to join me? We'll overthrow**_ -ooh!" said Storywriter, as **Space Kitty** created a vortex the size of a ball of yarn, which absorbed Storywriter, and nothing but things of **Space Kitty's** power or greater can get out of. Storywriter is not as powerful as **Space Kitty**.

" **No thanks."** said **Space Kitty** godly to the miniature Storywriter

" **Bye"** said **Space Kitty** , as he ascended into the heavens to go to the realm of Kittopia thousands of years earlier than when he ascended, to become one of the ruling gods. This makes sense because of physics

"That was just plain... weird." said Buttkit flatly

-another 20 miles later-

"Buttkit, why are you still a kit? you're, like, eight moons old now" Doritofur wondered

"I SHALL ALWAYS BE A KIT!" screeched Buttkit

"Shut-UP!" yelled Sassypants. As they continued to walk, their conversations became less and less weird, and more regular.

"Why are we even out here? Let's go back to Thundercl-Potatoeclan... oh no! I'm becoming sane!" wailed MountainDewLeaf

"We must find the Derpi-Turtle soon, or the sanity will seep into our very souls… Don't you dare do it… What's his name? Story-writing? Story-writor? Write-brother? OH-yeah-Storywriter…. GAHD!… I'm losing my abilities to break the fourth wall… NOOOOOO!" Sassypants cried


	6. Chapter 6 - MLGkit Fufills the Prophecy

_-Chapter 6: MLG prevails, MLG saves their tails-_

 _-Potatoeclan-_

MLGkit was walking around camp, when suddenly, a cloud grew a face

"I am a _StromCat_ " it said.

'What the heck is a _Stromcat_?' MLGkit wondered

"I have been sent here to tell you: Bacon Chicken Cheezburger" the _StromCat_ announced, and disappeared with a _Stromy-poof_. MLGkit slowly backed away and went into his den, which is more like a gaming center. He was playing Battlefield 1, when a player named _StromCat_ joined the game.

This only freaked MLGkit out because the name was in italics, and it is literally impossible to have your name italicized in Battlefield 1.

"Bacon Chicken Cheezburger" the _StromCat_ said as it shot out of the screen, and onto the wall. MLGkit was FREAKING TERRIFIED at this point, so all he did was say

"OH MY GOD!" Before another _StromCat_ walked up to his avatar and said "Bacon Chicken Cheezburger" in the chat. MLGkit promptly went and said "let's actually play the pvp match"

"Sure, why not?" said the _StromCat_. MLGkit promptly went and rekt the _StromCat_ 's noob face. Before MLGkit killed the in-game _StromCat_ , it shouted

" _FEED ME STROM"_ and pointed at MLGkit's avatar as it shot a single bullet the lightning that emerged from _StromCat_ 's hand, vaporized the bullet, and hit MLGkit, destroying both his avatar, and his Xbox One. MLGkit was so mad that he turned around, summoned the most overpowered Call Of Duty gun and shot the _StromCat_ sitting on the wall of his den, which is bigger on the inside, like all of the cat's dens. _StromCat_ blocked all the shots then disappeared, leaving MLGkit with a gun and a ruined Xbox. The Xbox then put itself back together with a note that said 'Bacon Chicken Cheezburger.' MLGkit ragequit, walked out of his den, and saw a very large number of grey _StormStromCats_ (the evil versions of _StromCats_.) MLGkit put in earbuds, opened up his iPawd, and started playing _Seven Nation Army - Glitch Mob Remix_. He pulled out the CoD gun, and there was an epic battle sequence between him and the _StormStromCats_. He won because of the epic power of _The Glitch Mob_ , and because he was a pro gamer, then 15.32 _StormStromCats_ came and decided to fight him. He thought he got it, but... his iPawd crashed. Wailing in despair he decided to crush these Noobs, but each of his bullets bounced off, MLGkit realised these were _NotGreySlightlyBetterStormStromCats_ , the more strong variant of _StormStromCats_ , which are immune to bullets. He got all this from his iPawd (#IfCatnipWereToBeEatenWiki... it's coming) 10 minutes after the fight, when it reloaded. During the fight the _NotGreySlightlyBetterStromStromCats_ (Damn, that's hard to type) MLGkit found himself surrounded by the _NotGreySlightlyBetterStormStromCats_. Desperately, he prayed to Storywriter, then remembering that he had better things to do he said

"Bacon Chicken Cheezburger" then punched one of them. _Litning_ ( _Stromy_ lightning) fell from the sky and hit the _NotGreySlightlyBetterStormStromCats_ , vaporizing them.

"MLGkit… you just followed the prophecy" said CottonCandySpeaker

"I did?" asked MLGkit

"Yes, it says ' _MLG prevails'_ I suppose you did that, and later it says ' _MLG saves their tails_ ' which you _certainly_ did" revealed CottonCandySpeaker. "Those _NotGreySlightlyBetterStormStromCats_ would have shattered this clan"

"And the fourth wall" said Sassypants as she strode up.

"Aren't you supposed to be finding the Derpi-Turtle?" asked MLGkit

"I'm from the future, when the fourth wall is actually broken." Sassypants casually said

"EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" yelled MLGkit

"Sorry, I don't even have time to explain why I don't have time to explain why I don't have time to explain" ironically explained Sassypants

"Wha…. I lo- I-I- I lost you at explain…" mumbled MLGkit

"Bye" said Sassypants as she flew away on a Bacon. The Bacon shuddered then stopped. Sassypants said

"Aww crap I'm out of grease" so she was towed down by a Hook and found a twoleg cooking machine, poured stuff onto the Bacon, then flew off into a HoleInDaWall (hole in the fouth wall).

"That was nice" CottonCandySpeaker replied to nothing.


	7. Chapter 7 - Much Questing The Voice

- _Chapter 7: Much Questing + The Voice-_

Sassypants was much questing. 'Nuff said.

While the other cats were complaining about the considerable lack of **tacos** , Sassypants was motivated by the loss of her fourth wall powers.

"When can we get **tacos**?" asked Doritofur

"Yes! I want to cannibalize **tacos**!" exclaimed Mr. Taco

"There will be no stopping for **tacos.** If we don't get to the Derpi-Turtle we'll all go sane!" growled Sassypants who was getting saner and saner.

"That makes sense." remarked MountainDewleaf

"Noooooo! The sanity!" yelled Buttkit.

"Of course the sanity will come! But it's not just sanity… My master, Doge-" started a voice from the shadows

"No, no, no, and no! Who is this 'Doge?' also die in a fire." said Buttkit

"My fourth wall powers are back!" yelped Sassypants "I can ask Storywriter who Doge is"

"I can see a castle." pointed out Doritofur

"That castle is min-" started The Voice  
"YOU'RE NOT FREAKING WELCOME HERE! GO BACK TO YOUR CASTLE SO WE CAN BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!" yelled Buttkit, clearly in rage-mode.

"Jeez, ya don't have to be so mean" muttered The Voice

"Poopbut?" said Poopbut (even though he's not on the quest.)


	8. Chapter 8 - Earth-Y

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Chapter 8: Earth-Y-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As the cats were walking, a crack formed in mid-air. Then the world shattered and all of the cats were thrown to the ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Wha-what?" asked Sassypants /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, guys!" said a cat that none of the questing cats know. The cat was on the other side of a hole in mid-air where the crack was./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who are you?" asked Buttkit/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I-what? You should know me… you taught me about Doge, Burgers, and Earth-Y and stuff… hey-where's MLGkit?" asked the cat/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We've never seen you before in our lives-wait-how do you know about MLGkit… he's been at camp for weeks." said Sassypants/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Umm… this is the second burger I've had about you guys…" said the cat/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who are you and what's a burger?" asked Buttkit/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay… has the fourth wall shattered yet?" asked the cat/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No… why?" said Sassypants/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh… This is our second conversation from my point of view, but our first from yours. I'm Yawnmouth, Doge is an evil being trying to eat dimensions because Buttkit here dropped z4 into his dimension, the Old Memes dimension, and destroyed it except for him. Burgers are visions." explained Yawnmouth/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That makes sense" said Sassypants/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh… and you will have to explain this to my old self." said Yawnmouth/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's fine" said Doritofur/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You will also have to help MLGkit understand all of this, because he is with you when you explain all of this to me in my first burger./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The world faded as Yawnmouth shouted "Earth-Y means earth…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well obviously he meant Earth-Yawnmouth" said MountainDewleaf/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-align: center;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 18.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"(He meant Earth-Yogurt but that was lost to history)/span/p 


	9. Chapter 9 - Disturbing Pineapples

_-chapter 9: Disturbing Pineapples-_

"Disturbing pineapples" boomed the voice of a cat that doesn't exist.

Then pineapples rained from the sky


	10. Chapter 10 - Best Chapter Ever

_-Chapter 10: best. chapter. ever-_

This qualifies as a chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Castle of Sanity

_-Chapter 11: The Castle Of Sanity-_

 _The castle of sanity moistly does not exist… at least that's what they moistly thought…_

Then the realized that they were staring at the castle of sanity

"Okay listen up!" said Mr. Taco "I will cannibalize tacos, and make explosive tacos rain from the sky"

"I will erect Walls out of the Fourth to destroy them" said Sassypants

"And I will send my Doritos to destroy them with chip-ness" said Doritofur

"Yay!" the cats cheered.

But when they looked they saw a tower with lasers that looked so catchable.

"OhmygoodnesslasersImustcatchthem" said MountainDewLeaf

"Ooooohohoho." Said the other cats as they chased the lasers.

"NO! The lasers are going to make you sane.. No! Come back here! Mountain!" Screamed Sassypants, as MountainDewLeaf got hit by a laser.

"What's happening?" asked MountainDewLeaf Sane Edition

"I-MountainDewLeaf-I think you're sane"

"I'm Dewleaf, and of course I'm sane! Why wouldn't I be?"

"We're _in_ sane"

"Join us, and we can make them all sane" said The Voice

"Ok." said Dewleaf

"Nooooo!" shouted a very angry Doritofur as his mate went to the Sane side

"DESTROY THEM!" screeched The Voice

"Run!" shouted Mr. Taco, as cats with Sane Lasers flooded from everywhere. The insane cats used their abilities: Sassypants made the air turn kaleidoscopic and then harden it, creating solid walls out of the Fourth Wall, Mr. Taco made it rain explosive Tacos, and Doritofur sent his doritos after them. It didn't do much.


	12. Chapter 12 - I GOT A MACE!

_-Chapter 12: I GOT A MACE! I GOT A MACE!-_

"There's too many of them" yelled Sassypants

"Tacos GO BOOM!" ordered Mr. Taco

"AAAA-OOOH-NNNGGGGHHHHH" cried Doritofur, as he was hit by a Sanity laser.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed MLGkit, as he knew that his parents went sane. But that's not what pissed him off most. What pissed him off most was that his Taco was late. MLGkit then was filled with a fiery rage, and appeared in the castle.

"You caused Mr. Taco to be distracted, so he couldn't deliver my Taco on time." growled MLGkit, as he picked a boom box out of thin air, pulled out his iPawd, went to YouTube, and played 'Battlefield 1 Anthem.'

"I GOT A MACE! I GOT A MACE! I'M GONNA MACE YOU IN YOUR FUTUREY FACE!" boomed the song

"BUT NOT FROM THE LAND! I GOT OTHER THINGS PLANNED! HAVE YOU EVER NOTICED THIS GIANT BLIMP IN MY HAND?" and MLGkit did exactly that.

"I GOT A MACE! I GOT A MACE! I'M GONNA MACE YOU IN YOUR STUPID NOOB FACE! BUT NOT FROM THE FLOOR, CAUSE THAT WOULD BE POOR! AND I GOT A BLIMP CAN YOU GUESS WHAT IT'S FOR?" then MLGkit maced them in their stupid noob faces.

"JUMPIN OFF MY BLIMP WITH MY MACE IN MY HAND! GONNA MACE YOU IN THE FACE, THAT'S WHAT I GOT PLANNED!" as a Blimp appeared in the sky. All of the cats looked up to see MLGkit falling out of the Blimp with a giant mace in his hand. MLGkit ground-pounded, destroying the Sanity laser -shooters

The sane cats deployed battle ships to attack the cats

"I'VE GOT A MACE COZ I'VE GOT CLASSY! [this part of the lyrics are unknown to everyone], YOU LOOK A BIT GLASSY!"

"OH GAWD! WHAT IS THAT THING!?" screamed a sane cat

"OOH WHAT'S THAT YOU GOT THERE, A LASER ON YOUR SPACE-SHIP? ISN'T IT DARLIN! ISN'T IT DARLIN! MIND IF I MACE IT? As MLGkit threw his mace it multiplied into enough maces to destroy the battleships. One mace flew back to his hand, as the others disintegrated.

"I GOT A MACE! I GOT A MACE!"

"I got a gun from the future! Pew pew pew!" said one of the sane cats in a high-pitched voice

"I GOT A MACE! I GOT A MACE!"

"I GOT A BATTLE TRAIN! CHOO CHOO CHOOO!" yelled another sane cat, as he stuck his head out of a… well… a battle train… duh

"YEAH, BUT I GOT A MACE! I GOT A MACE!" as the battle train hit MLGkit. it came apart without MLGkit even flinching.

"I got a fighter plane! NEEEAAAWWWW!" yelled a Sane cat

"Eh, but I GOT A MACE! I GOT A MACE!" as the plane stopped working and crashed

"I got this nice shovel!" said one of the sane cats

"No one cares." said Sassypants, as that cat stopped existing

"I GOT A MACE! I GOT A MACE!" then MLGkit was dragged into the ground, and back out of the ground into the future and another universe, where he took the name of _**Mace Kitty**_ and beat up an evil, mind-controlled **Space Kitty**

"Huh… they're all dead." said MLGkit when he returned to this reality

"Don't come in the castle! Or I will fight you myself" said The Voice

"Whatever."said MLGkit, walking inside of the castle.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Voice's Lord

_-Chapter 13: The Voice's true self & lord-_

"A cat named Yawnmouth exists in a different dimension" Sassypants told MLGkit

"I understand everything" said MLGkit

"Also Doge is a large-nosed pointy eared beast." said Sassypants "that's all you need to know."

"I already understood everything" said MLGkit.

"Oh" said Sassypants

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" yelled The Voice

"Nope." said MLGKit

"I will show you my lord" said The Voice

"Who?" asked MLGkit

"DOGE!" screeched the voice

"FRIGGIN NOPE!" raged MLGkit

"Wow" said Doge, even though everyone could understand:

"You will all be destroyed, and I will gain enough power to rebuild the Old Memes Dimension!"

"Fight him!" yelled Sassypants, and they did that.

It didn't do much. Without MLGkit being conscious, (did I mention that Doge made him faint?) the cat's attacks don't do much. It's kinda sad.

"Much Wow" Sassypants began, but she got hit on the head by a falling blimp that belonged to _**Mace Kitty**_

"Bwahhhh!" yelled MLGkit, waking up and turning into _**Mace Kitty**_ as he swug his _**UltimateWhackingSMACKIN'MaceOfSuperCoolnesWithFloorPowers**_ which he realized he did not have. Then he used his GODLY POWERS to have it. Then he had it.

 _ **Mace Kitty did somethin'. Friggin the end.**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Mountain of Molten Meat

_-Chapter 14: Mountain of Molten Meat-_

"What are be my life?" asked the Grammers Feesh

"I'm gonna destroy Doge!" yelled Buttkit, as he jumped up, grabbed his E4 explosive, and threw it in Doge's mouth. Doge casually swallowed it.

"WOW!" Doge boomed, but everyone could understand

"Tasty snack!"

Then Doge exploded. Then he re-formed. They realised they were screwed.

"Tastes like hot sauce" said Doge, realizing he hates hot sauce and he spoke without saying wow. Naturally, he started running around saying wow.

Then the MountainOfMoltenMeat fell from the sky. The MountainOfMoltenMeat was created when Yawnmouth blocked The Gun with dead **Goyfs** from an earlier part of the story and The Gun dropped on the world during the disintegration but it was turned into bacon. The only reason this didn't happen in the future was because it happened when the fourth wall was broken so much that time casually stopped happening. Then _WreckedToasterBubbsSpaceShipEdition_ causally fell out of the sky and exploded then he did it again and again and was looping. But everyone ignored that because they wanted to. **Space Kitty** fell from the sky to try to fight Doge. He succeeded in getting Doge away from Earth-C and into _**Deep Space**_ , where **Space Kitty** went and got himself possessed. Then he stopped existing until _The Time When My Friend's Book_ (the one with Yawnmouth) _Takes Place_.


End file.
